<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>俎，肉，柳树叶和卫姜的驴耳朵 by Yokuhitoshi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298014">俎，肉，柳树叶和卫姜的驴耳朵</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokuhitoshi/pseuds/Yokuhitoshi'>Yokuhitoshi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese History RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokuhitoshi/pseuds/Yokuhitoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>初次发布于2019年9月23日。</p><p>一个蒙太奇。<br/>做《左传》作业完了深夜护肤的时候的一点有感而发。<br/>打字完了已经是凌晨，护肤也白护了。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>俎，肉，柳树叶和卫姜的驴耳朵</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>初次发布于2019年9月23日。</p><p>一个蒙太奇。<br/>做《左传》作业完了深夜护肤的时候的一点有感而发。<br/>打字完了已经是凌晨，护肤也白护了。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你有妈妈可以带肉吃，害，只有我没有妈妈。”寤生说。</p><p>“为什么？”小小的吏卒的声音这样轻微。明明整个国度的柳叶都在传唱着国君羞耻的乳名。</p><p>寤生。</p><p>寤生。</p><p>他妈妈还活着，但他是没妈妈的孩子。</p><p>“师傅，师傅，这样做妈妈会喜欢我吗？”小小的寤生又看完了一卷书，凤凰一样干净的眼里泛过可见的不安与哀求的神色。</p><p>会，求求你说。</p><p>“太子，您这样做符合圣人的训诫，将来一定能担负起社稷和人们的期待。”</p><p>“求求您，让段作储君！”当着爸爸的面，妈妈这样哭。寤生在帷幕后面听得一清二楚。小小的手死死地按在竹简的纹路上，那么疼，但是圣人不会掉眼泪。</p><p> </p><p>舜和他妈妈和解了。还有他的傻弟弟。</p><p> </p><p>寤生从一开始就没打算这样做。好恨啊，好嫉妒啊，妈妈是段弟弟一个人的，而他从来就没有过。</p><p> </p><p>“所以你爱过我吗？”文宣借着酒劲问太后。</p><p>“当然。”太后说，“我们曾经经历过一段很痛苦的时光，那个时候你还在襁褓里，按道理是不会说话的，那个时候突然开口了，说‘得活’。我们那么惊讶，把你当作上天赐予的祥瑞一样……”</p><p>这就是后来你从来不愿意拥抱我，亲吻我，甚至避免和我说母亲才会对孩子说的话的原因？</p><p>“……”</p><p>所有人都说我天生身下来有龙鳞。可我当然知道，我身上是耻辱的疾病。那么丑陋的皮肤让哥哥耻笑。</p><p>“……”</p><p>哦对，你喜欢哥哥，因为哥哥像你和贺六浑，还有湛，你们都喜欢得很。</p><p>“……直呼父亲的名，你确实喝多了，该冷静冷静……”</p><p>我冷静着呢！我知道，我都知道，你就只不喜欢我，只因为我这身丑陋的皮。我还知道呢！你当初看上贺六浑可不就是……</p><p>“够了！”太后尖叫道。</p><p>文宣青筋蔌地爆起来，向前一下子掀翻了太后坐着的牀，那女人伏到地上，幽幽地望着拂袖而去的皇帝。</p><p>北族女人不会轻易落泪。</p><p> </p><p>那斑驳皮肤的圣上一边哭泣一边哀求他的母亲原谅自己。酒醒之后，令人厌恶的理智又成了他的裲裆，上面绣满了中州的花纹。鲜卑女人弯下身来紧紧抱住他，像在安抚一条受惊的狗。</p><p> </p><p>小官吏说，他的声音就像柳絮一样轻飘飘：“您可以凿穿黄泉，与您的母亲相见。”那些绒毛和上下翻飞的转调和音韵变换搔着寤生身上的每一处。</p><p> </p><p>他不能用夫人的礼节下葬生母。鲁隐公在为弟弟的母亲仲子建庙的时候，难免不想到声子。</p><p>这样好的姑娘，这样好的母亲，不过是个只能在死去的那一刻才姑且被称作“君氏”的妾。</p><p>不能附太庙。隐公沉吟。</p><p>他总有一天要归政弟弟的。声子被彻底遗忘也不过是时间问题。</p><p> </p><p>卫姜没能诞育孩子。在街上听到《硕人》的时候，她没有变化表情。回到自己的屋子里，她突然就跪下了，捂着脸嚎哭了起来。</p><p>卫公正在嬖人们的房里，做君子不齿的游戏。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>